


30 Days - Double

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Days - MarkiplierxReader [27]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're pregnant again, and you're in for a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days - Double

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't believe I've nearly finished this.
> 
> As always, [Y/N] is your name! Enjoy!!

"Ugh."

You sat hunched over the toilet, staring at the pool of vomit swimming in the water. You'd thrown up, again. How many times had it been this week? Seventeen? Eighteen times? You were sick. Some kind of bug. Hayley had probably given it to you - or one of her friends.

"You alright there, [Y/N]?" Mark called. You looked up and sighed as you leaned against the porcelain, grunting in response. "I'll take that as a no."

It had been three months since you had semi-retired from YouTube. You still streamed and uploaded your streams... and it was strange, having your days mostly empty. You helped Mark out - you edited a lot of his stuff now, and appeared a lot on his channel. The change had been different, but welcome. It was nice to wake up and not feel pressured to record and be a fool in front of a webcam for a few hours. Now, you walked Hayley to school, went to see her in hockey practice after school. It was... nice.

"Honey?" Mark popped his head around the door as your stomach heaved again. "Jeez, we gotta get you to the doctor. You look awful."

"I fuckin' feel awful, Mark..." you groaned. "I've got approximately _nothing_ in my stomach, and I'm _still_ throwing up! I wonder which sticky-fingered friend of Hayley's gave me a vomiting bug."

"Hopefully it's just nothing," Mark said, lifting you up. He grabbed a wet wipe and wiped your mouth and you managed to smile gratefully at him. "Right, come on. Your appointment is in half an hour."

"Yay," you grumbled, following him to the front room and flopping on the couch so you could put your shoes on. "Do I _have_ to go? It'll pass."

"Yes, you have to go." Mark said defiantly, frowning at you. "Come on, you've been sick for a month now. Hopefully he'll give you some medicine and it'll pass. I'd rather you be safe than sorry."

"I know, I know." you sighed as you pulled on Mark's leather jacket - which had unofficially become yours - and stood up. You glanced in the mirror - you were a mess, but hey, you were sick. You didn't have time to make yourself look pretty when you felt like shit. You followed Mark out to his car and he drove you to the GP surgery. You flopped down miserably in a chair as you waited, rubbing your stomach.

Of course, your appointment was delayed. When the tannoy asked for you, twenty minutes had passed since you were supposed to be in there, and you had thrown up twice more. 

You shuffled into the room and sat down. Doctor Kumar sat and smiled at you as Mark stood behind you. "Good afternoon, Mrs Fischbach. What seems to be the problem?" she asked. You glanced at Mark and ran a hand through your hair.

"For the past month... I've been throwing up pretty much non stop. I can't keep my food down, so I'm losing weight pretty rapidly," you said, setting your hands on your knees. "It's... just not really very fun and because I've got a six year old daughter, I can't help but wonder if-."

"If one of her friends has given you a bug," Kumar finished for you. "It's possible..." she handed you a clean thermometer and you stuck it in your mouth, and she put the back of her hand against your forehead. "You don't seem to have a temperature. Do you have any abdominal pain at all?" she asked. You shook your head as she pulled her hand away. "On any drugs?" you shook your head again. "Hm." Kumar rolled backwards on her computer chair and glanced at a sheet on the table. "We can run a few tests on your urine, but before we do, might you be pregnant?"

"Pregnant?" you glanced at Mark worriedly. "I... It's a possibility, but... we always use protection."

"Wait," Mark said, frowning. "We... that party, don't you remember? Hayley was with mom, we were at a convention, we got... pretty drunk." you cast your mind back and pursed your lips. You and Mark had been at a party full of other YouTubers and you had gotten, to put it politely, shitfaced. You could recall snippets - sloppy, drunken make outs, your clothes on the floor, and... yeah, there was the sex, coming straight back to you. "That was a month and a half ago. I... don't remember using a condom."

"Shit." you whispered, biting your lip in a worried manner.

"Here," Doctor Kumar reached into a drawer and pulled out a pregnancy test. "Just to be sure, yes?" she said. You looked at her and took the test, leaving the room and entering the bathroom. You locked the door behind you and ran your hand through your hair. This... you had wanted another kid, yes, but... not like this! You wanted to plan it - get the whole mood going with Mark, you and him on your own, Hayley at Tom's or his mom's... spend the whole night just goofing off like you used to. But, you'd been saddled with what could be a pretty little accident.

You pulled your pants and underwear off and sat down heavily on the toilet, sighing as you held the little paper strip on the end of the pregnancy test in the bowl. You relieved yourself, flicked the excess from the test and put the cap on it, pulling up your pants once more. You swallowed as you caught a glance of yourself in the mirror; you looked terrified. You'd been pretty excited when you found out you were pregnant with Hayley - because you had tried for so long for her. For this to be one simple accidental night of unprotected passion... well, it was scary, anyway.

You opened the door to the toilet, test tight in your hand as you walked back to Kumar's office. She and Mark were talking idly about what he did for a living. "Mrs Fischbach! " Kumar smiled widely as you sat down again. "Well?" you offered her the pregnancy test. You hadn't dared look at it. You were too scared. Kumar looked at it and she broke into a wide grin, before she put on her serious face again. "Congratulations, Mr and Mrs Fischbach," she said. "What would you like to do next?" ah yes. To keep or not to keep.

"I... would like to... see a midwife." you said, excitement really taking over now. Kumar grinned happily.

"Okay, you can get a scan next month to see how baby is growing. How does that sound?" she asked. You looked to Mark and he nodded.

"That sounds great!" you beamed.

"Wonderful!" she printed off a little ticket and handed it to Mark, who tucked it away in his wallet. "As for what's making you unwell... it may be _Hyperemesis gravidarum_ , or really bad morning sickness. Eat dry, bland foods and drink plenty of water. If it gets any worse, you have to go to the hospital, okay?" Kumar asked. You nodded.

"Thank you so much, doctor Kumar." Mark said, holding out his hand. Kumar took it and they shook hands. "Well, we've got to let our current little monster know." he said. You stood and bid farewell to Kumar, walking out with the biggest grin on your face. You still felt sick, but you were excited. You were going to have another baby!

* * *

You and Mark stood in the car park, leaning against his car as the school bell rang. Children began filing out, running up to their parents gleefully. Hayley - with her bouncy black curls and big glasses - looked around for you. When she spotted you and Mark, she skipped over and jumped at Mark, who caught her and lifted her up.

"Jeez, Hay, you're getting heavy!" Mark wheezed.

"No, you've just got noodle arms!" Hayley said, sticking out her tongue.

"No, I'm the one with noodle arms," you laughed. "Your daddy's got big _strong_ arms."

"Big enough to lift you both up!" Mark said, scooping you up into the hug. "Now, where would you like to go for dinner, kiddo?"

"Um, um... Taco Bell! No! The donut place! No! Both!" Hayley gasped as Mark strapped her into her car seat. "Wendy's! Dairy Queen! Dominooooo's!"

"All right, all right," you laughed as you sat in the front passenger seat. "We'll go to _one_ of those."

"Oh, oh!" Hayley gasped again. "That place where it has food from where Grandma is from!"

"The Korean place?" Mark asked as he stepped into the car. Hayley nodded. "Riverside's a little far away, sweetheart. We'll go to Wendy's, okay?"

"Okay," Hayley huffed. "Only if I can have chicken nuggets and a Frosty!"

Mark set off and it was a short drive to Wendy's. You got out of the car, hopeful that the smell of the place wouldn't make you feel sick. You walked in, holding Hayley's hand, and you sat down with her whilst Mark ordered. Eventually, Mark got your order and walked over, sitting next to you. You had ordered your favourite, of course, and started to eat whilst Hayley tore open the bag to find her toy, proudly showing it off to you.

When you had finished, you were sipping on cold water whilst Hayley told Mark all about school today. You smiled happily, glancing down at your stomach. Hayley was going to have a little brother or sister, and she didn't even know it.

"Hayley, sweetie," you said when she had finally finished telling her father about how she ran the fastest at school today. "Your daddy and I have something very important to tell you."

"Do you?" Hayley asked. "You're not gonna stop being my mommy and daddy, are you? My friend Josh said his parents are getting a... a... it's a big word I can't remember it."

"No!" Mark laughed and patted her on the head. "We're not getting a divorce. It's something bigger." Hayley frowned.

"Are we moving?" you shook your head. "Getting a puppy?!" nope. "I give up!"

"We never asked you to guess, kiddo," Mark snickered. "Well... soon it's not just gonna be us three."

"Is Grandma moving in with us?" Hayley asked. You and Mark laughed again.

"No, sweetie," you said, pulling her onto your lap. "How many of your friends have brothers and sisters?"

"Most of them. Josh has a big sibling that isn't a brother or a sister. Gracie says her big brother used to be her sister but now he's the coolest brother around!" Hayley said, before it clicked. She looked up at you, brows furrowed. "Am... I gonna have a brother or a sister?"

"Yep."

"Really?"

"Really, kiddo." Mark said, grinning at her. Hayley folded her arms and pursed her lips in thought.

"Does that mean I gotta gets a job?!" she asked. You laughed again - God, this kid had inherited her dad's humour.

"No, no. It just means that sometimes, mommy and daddy can't pay attention to you all the time." you said.

"Oh. Like daddy's computer."

"Daddy's computer is his work, Hayley." Mark said with a light shake of his head. "But... Daddy's gonna be stepping back from that."

"You're famous, aren't you daddy?"

"In a way." Mark said.

"People always stop you for photos. Is that why you don't go out with me much?"

"There are some strange people in the world, Hay," Mark said in a serious tone. "I gotta keep you safe from them, yeah?"

"Yeah..." Hayley said, looking up at you. "How long til I meet my new siblings?"

"I'd say about eight months."

* * *

"Mrs [Y/N] Fischbach!" a nurse called your name and you grinned excitedly at Mark, standing and walking into the ultrasound room. "If you could lay on the bed and lift your shirt and loosen your pants off a bit, that would be wonderful." the nurse said. You did as you were told, rolling your shirt up to your breasts and pushing your pants down as far as you dared. "Okay, is this your first?"

"Nope," you replied as the nurse put very cold jelly on your stomach. "Number two."

"Awesome," the nurse said as she placed the ultrasound on your stomach. You shuddered as she did, watching Mark peer over her shoulder. "Hm, this little one's hiding, I think." she said, moving the machine over your stomach. "Oh, oh wait. There we are!" Mark's face lit up and he grinned at you as the nurse moved the machine again. "Wait a minute, wait a minute." Mark watched the screen and you could only imagine what he was seeing as his jaw dropped. The nurse looked over at you, trying to hold her grin in. "I think you've got twins, Mrs Fischbach."

"What?!" you exclaimed. The nurse turned the screen so you could see. On it were two clear little blobs, separated by a thin white wall. You blinked and ran a hand through your hair. "Holy shit."

"Holy shit, indeed." Mark said with a lop-sided grin. "I thought one was bad enough."

"Well, you better buy two of everything," the nurse joked as she printed off a copy of the image on screen before moving the ultrasound from your stomach and handing you a paper towel to clean yourself with. "We won't be able to tell if they're boys or girls yet, but they won't be identical. So, you may end up with one of each." she said with a smile. "You'll need to go to the front desk to make another appointment so you can get another scan in your second trimester - that'll be able to tell what pair you've got." she smiled. "And congratulations on your newest family members."

You and Mark walked out, clutching the print off tightly. You were so excited! Twins!

* * *

Maybe telling Hayley seven months would have been more accurate.

You were exhausted beyond belief. Seventeen and a half hours of screaming and cursing and pushing and sweating, and your twins came out one after the other, kicking and screaming. You lay tiredly in the bed as they were cleaned and weighed, and you felt like sleeping forever.

"Congratulations, [Y/N]!" your midwife said with a grin, handing you one baby. You nestled them in the crook of your left arm before she handed you the other. A pink blanket for one, and a blue for the other. How typical. "A boy and a girl."

"Damn, didn't get the matching pair." you snickered as your bed was pushed back into your room. Mark and Hayley hadn't been attending your birth - Hayley, seven now, was being looked after by Mark's mom, and Mark had had to catch a nap you'd been in labour so long.

The door to your room opened as you marvelled at your babies, and you looked up. Mark, his mom, Tom and Hayley all stood there. The latter three hung back whilst Mark dashed to your side, staring down at your newborns with awe.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hey," you replied with a grin.

"Look at them..." he whispered, sitting on the bed beside you. You handed him the blue-clad baby. "A boy and a girl?" he asked. You nodded. "You thought of names yet?"

"I like Riley for the girl," you said with a shrug. "And Michael for the boy?"

"Riley... yeah, she looks like a Riley," he said, grinning down at her. "Jennifer for her middle name?" he asked. You nodded. "And Samuel for him?"

"Riley Jennifer and Samuel Michael," you said, holding Riley close. "I like that. I like those names a lot." you said as Tom, his mom and Hayley walked into the room. Hayley approached slowly, eyes wide and curious. "Come here, Hayley... come say hi to Riley and Samuel."

"Hi," she said sheepishly, leaning on the bed and looking at the babies. "So now I gotta be a big sister to two babies? At least I got a sister..."


End file.
